battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chigger
Chigger was a Hobbyweight robot built by Team Greasemonkey that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a Silver, and Black, four-wheeled, invertible, wedge shaped robot armed with a unique, and powerful Eggbeater type weapon instead of the traditional spinning drum. Chigger did well in the competition despite suffering from frequent issues with its left side drivedrain, becoming the Hobbyweight runner-up after losing in the final to Ricochet. Chigger continued to compete for one more year after the NPC Open, usually to a good deal of success before retiring in 2005. Robot History NPC Charity Open After receiving a bye in the first round Chigger's first opponent was Rellik. As soon as this fight started it became immediately clear that Rellik was having problems, Chigger spun up, and hit Rellik once, which promptly broke down. Chigger then started hitting Rellik again, and Rellik tapped out. Chigger then advanced to the quarterfinals where it faced Spatula. This fight started with Spatula getting under Chigger several times, before both bots slammed into each other again. This sent both bots flying, Chigger then came in on the attack, and landed a hit that sent Spatula flying. Spatula then got under chigger, however Chigger backed off the wedge, and used its eggbeater to deliver an attack onto Spatula's wedge. Spatula then got underneath Chigger, and slammed it into the arena wall, however Spatula got its wedge lodged under the wall with that attack. Chigger however was unable to capitalize on this as Spatula freed itself before Chigger could bring its eggbeater into play. Spatula then got under Chigger several times, which seemed to have lost drive on the left hand side, before slamming it into the wall again. Chigger then flipped itself after making contact with Spatula's wedge, which had gotten stuck under the wall in the process of ramming Chigger. This seemed to have knocked whatever was loose inside Chigger, back into place, and Chigger took this opportunity to send Spatula flying. Chigger then attacked the front wedge of Spatula again before getting around to the side of Spatula popping it into the air. Spatula then got under, backed off, and rammed Chigger with 30 seconds left on the clock. Chigger then delivered an attack on Spatula's wedge, and Spatula took Chigger to the wall two more times as time ran down. Chigger won on a very close judges decision, and advanced to the semifinals where it faced VBT12. This fight started with both robots spinning their weapons up to speed. Chigger struck first, and delivered a hit that flipped VBT12, not invertible, and unable to self right, VBT12 promptly tapped out, meaning Chigger had won by KO in 16 seconds. This quick, and dramatic knockout put Chigger in the finals where it faced Ricochet. This fight started with Ricochet taking a potshot at Chigger, which knocked it back a few feet. However Chigger quickly recovered, and delivered a hit that sent Ricochet flying. Ricochet then charged at Chigger again, this time however Ricochet caught the edge of Chigger's eggbeater and got sent flying once more. Chigger then slammed into Ricochet once more, sending it flying through the air, Chigger followed this up with two more big hits. Riccochet then took two more potshots at Chigger before the powerful Eggbeater spinner sent it flying once again. Ricochet then rammed Chigger which was starting to suffer drive problems again, flipping it. At this point Chigger was being counted down as it wasn't showing controlled movement. However nine seconds into the countdown Chigger started showing movement again, and Ricochet slammed into it sending it flying. This caused Chigger to stop exhibiting controlled movement again, and it was counted out. This meant that Chigger was declared the Hobbyweight runner-up of the 2004 NPC Charity Open. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 1 Category:Robots armed with Eggbeaters Category:Invertible Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Hobbyweight Runner-ups Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Robots from Minnesota